House
by xXSkye-Blue-SeaXx
Summary: Welcome to the Haunted House! Come and see what’s inside! When 19 year old Lightning enters a Haunted House to find the last remaining crystal, she unexpectedly finds a new meaning to the word ‘haunted house’…Lightis R
1. Come Inside and Play

**Yay! My first Fanfic! Um...I'm a little nervous posting this up so please be kind in your review ^_^  
**

**Warnings: **

Erm, well it's a Lightis and it is slightly AU and possibly OOC!

**Rated T**

**Su****mmary: **_Welcome to the Haunted House! Come and see what's inside! _When 19 year old Lightning enters a Haunted House to find the last remaining crystal, she unexpectedly finds a new meaning to the word 'haunted house'…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything in Final Fantasy.

_

* * *

_

**-House-**

_Welcome to the Haunted House! Come inside and play! _

Lightning read the sign just outside the abandoned, run-down Haunted House.

It was the middle of the night. The trees swayed violently with the wind and wisps of rain pelted throughout the trees. Winds whistled and howled, as if calling for the ones it had lost and the air was very, very cold, like an ice-encased winter.

Lightning was glad she had her warm coat on; she would have frozen by now if she hadn't. But what was the 19 year old soldier commander doing at the abandoned Fabula Nova Carnival grounds, in the middle of the night and outside an old Haunted House in the first place?

She had felt something. A feeling, no sensation, of the last remaining crystal in there.

It was her duty, as an l'cie to find any crystal and protect it. The last crystals, as well as her own, were destroyed in the last war but as soon as she heard rumours of a last crystal, she had to investigate.

She hadn't told anyone of her little excursion, they didn't need to know, but now as the chilling and howling winds of night sent cold shivers down her spine, she wasn't so sure whether or not she should have even come.

Lightning clutched to her coat, hoping to find warmth in the embrace, and began to head inside.

She began to head up the stairs, chuckling as figurines of ghosts and witches popped up trying to scare her.

"After all this time, some of it still works." Lightning smiled to herself

Of course the ride was meant for young kids, but Lightning couldn't help but feel a little anxious about entering.

The whole carnival had been closed for 10 years because a woman was found brutally beaten and dead in an old coffin in this very house.

The state she was found in was absolutely horrific.

According to the news, the woman's name was Stella Nox Fleuret and she was very rich. She was the Princess of Tenebrae, a rival country, and it was said she had a crush on Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum of Lightning's own country. The Prince hated her and as soon as he had heard about Stella's crush, did everything he could to keep her out of his sight. Not only that but it was rumoured that Noctis disappeared the day Stella was murdered.

Lightning put her hand onto the cold, hollow door and enclosed it around the metal door turned the knob and opened the door; with it brought an eerie '_creeeak'. _

Lightning smiled, amused as the creepy old haunted-house music began to play and a witch's cackle was heard.

She hung her coat on one of the hooks next to the door and began to look around.

As she began to venture inside, the door shut behind her with a loud '_bang!'_

_-----  
_

At that very instance, a lonely man dormant for 10 years awoke. His invigorating amber eyes opened slowly and his red lips formed into a smile. He had dark blue-black hair and was wearing black leather clothing. He was sitting on a throne in the middle of a dark room in the Haunted House.

Standing from his dark seat and deep blue crystal hanging from his neck, the dark and foreboding man walked out of his recent torment, his prison, in search of the one who had, just a moment ago, awakened him…

-----

It had been about 2 hours and Lightning still hadn't found the crystal or anything related to it for that matter. All she had found was old rusty carts, broken skeletons and lots of run-down furniture. It looked like a real haunted house more than ever.

The eerie cold breeze from outside lingered through the building, whispering and calling her name slowly. Lightning shuddered as she felt the tingling breeze down her spine. It felt haunted too. It had this…aura about it. It was like it had a supernatural atmosphere about this place. There was definitely something unnatural here, but Lightning couldn't put her finger on it.

Stepping over old, broken tombstones, Lightning still couldn't find what kept her there. She knew the crystal was there but she didn't know where. She resumed her pacing until she reached a dilapidated staircase.

Perhaps what she was searching for was upstairs?

Lightning walked up the old-styled stairs. With each stair a '_screech'_ was heard. She reached the top and began exploring. Just like downstairs, the upstairs rooms didn't have anything of interest. She looked around the upstairs room and was just about to head back downstairs when something caught her eye. It was a portrait. Not just any portrait, but a portrait of the goddess of death; Etro. Lightning couldn't help but keep her gaze on the painting…

-----

He heard footsteps. Closer and closer he walked towards the sound of footsteps until he came to the man glanced up and teleported soundlessly to the top of the staircase.

His eyes fell upon an alluringly beautiful girl, about the same age as him, with strawberry-blond hair and ice-blue eyes…

-----

Lightning kept her gaze at Etro.

Even when she felt someone watching her, she still kept it there.

Somehow, the portrait forced her to look at it. She swallowed as she heard faint footsteps. If she was a normal human she wouldn't have heard them, but she wasn't normal.

She heard the footsteps stop right behind her.

Goosebumps appeared on her skin as the footsteps stopped. She gasped as arms snaked around her slim form and pulled her into the firm grip of the person behind her.

Lightning shivered as cold, lifeless breath was felt on her neck and her heart began pounding…

-----

He watched her, innocent and naïve to who was watching her.

He could smell her scent, practically taste her, she was so close. It was beautiful. He was ever so lonely; after all he had been trapped for more than 10 years. This would be his reward to the girl for releasing him. He wanted to feel her, love her, and she would be his forever. She would stay here, making him not feel alone anymore.

As she stood there just a few metres from him, the dark man's eyes turned red in anticipation and perpetual need for blood.

The man walked behind her, quietly so he would not scare her away. His arms found themselves trapping the girl and he pulled her into his body. He heard her gasp as her warm body pressed up against his.

It felt so…alive. He could hear her heart pounding against his chest. How he had waited for this moment.

He smirked and whispered cruelly yet playfully into her ear, "Welcome to _my_ Haunted House. Come inside and play..."

-----

Lightning couldn't help it.

Despite the fact that she was a trained soldier.

Despite the fact she was the cold and fearless Lightning.

Despite all the voices in her head,

Lightning Farron, l'cie and commander soldier of Cocoon screamed.

* * *

**Playlist:**

Haunted - Evanescence

Promise (Reprise) - Konami Kukeiha Club

**

* * *

**

**Please Review :D**


	2. A Little Bit of Madness

**7 pages. That is what my science teacher said. 7 boring pages of pure nothingness!!! About Cane Toads and other invasive species! And you know what? It's due on Friday!!! Oh the **

**joys of homework :P btw if u ever see a cane toad in Australia, squish it!! Run over it!! Just KILL IT!!! They are diiiiisgusting!****  
**

**Ok enough of my homework rant, I'd like to thank ****everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are awesomeness!! :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **No, i do not own Final Fantasy. Shame isn't it? And no i do not own Cane Toads either. If i did they'd be dead by now...

**

* * *

-Chapter 2-**

_It is only in darkness that we find light, a light so untainted and pure that it will __shine brightly even when it everything falls apart. Hope is a good thing, don't ever lose it._

The man looked around at his surroundings. The room was dark, he observed. It would be entirely black if it weren't for the moonlight drifting through the small window in the right-hand corner of the room. It was slightly moist in the corners, and it smelt old and smoky. Some of the wooden floorboards were broken and snapped, but still it held up the upstairs room with ease.

Broken ornaments of skeletons and pumpkins were scattered across the room and the fake spider's cobwebs were replaced with real ones. But the focus of the room was the one large painting of the goddess of death herself, Etro that hung in the middle of the back wall. To the man, everything felt cold and icy, except for the warm feeling of the girl on his fingertips.

He tightened his arms around her and the girl let out a loud scream.

The sound tore through the darkness and it sounded anxious, filled with fear and dread. It was high and loud sending his every experience, every memory, through his head and those memories played over and over again. To him, it sounded like sweet music, exactly how Stella had screamed, begged for mercy the night he had cruelly killed her.

Hearing the girl scream make the dark man smile with glee. Such a beautiful noise was music to his ears. Her voice sounded so much more incredible than he had ever anticipated. That he could _ever_ anticipate. It made him feel alive.

"Hush now. No need to scream." He breathed into her delicate ear, "I won't hurt you." Pause. "What are you doing here?"

The girl shivered in his arms, "I…I don't know."

He smiled and said, "Don't know?"

The girl was hesitant for a moment. She was scared, he could sense it.

"I…I was looking for the crystal." She admitted timidly

"The crystal? How interesting." He chuckled as he felt the hidden crystal pulse against his chest on the cold, metal chain, "Did you find it?"

"No. Not yet anyways."

"Not yet? How sad!" he teased, "Why haven't you found it yet?"

"I've only been here for a few minutes!" she weakly defended

"A few minutes? My dear, it's been _hours_."

The girl went silent.

"Oh." Was all that she could say

"Do you know who I am?"

"…No."

"I am a dark man. A dark man in a dark world. What intrigues me is that a girl, a light pure and untainted, is standing here in my arms. A girl who is unknown and naïve to where she actually is."

The girl flinched slightly.

"What exactly _are_ you? And who are you?" she asked quietly

He grinned and whispered into her ear, "I am the prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum."

She gasped as soon as the words left his pale lips.

"Noctis…but you're…you're dead!" she exclaimed

He smirked, "Am I?"

The girl became silent once again and shuddered.

"What is_ your_ name?" he asked innocently

She shuddered again but complied, "L-lightning. My name is Lightning."

"Mm, Lightning." He grinned evilly, "What a _strong_ name. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. You know I admire you, Lightning. Do you know where you actually are?"

"Umm…no?"

He smiled as he leaned forward, lips just a breath away from her neck. She was so tantalizing. She was tempting him, and he knew it. Despite all temptation, he resisted. The game wouldn't be as _fun, _otherwise.

"You are in my eternal nightmare, my curse. This house beholds many secrets. Many that should not ever be revealed. I am one of them." He continued, pressing his soft lips against her skin

The girl let out a ragged breath. He smirked against her soft skin and the girl scowled.

"Now that you have awakened me and seen me, you cannot leave." He whispered

Lightning scowled.

"Why not?" she asked

The dark man chuckled, "You cannot leave because I say you can't."

"What do you want from me?" she asked as he dispatched his arms from around her

He licked his lips, "What if I said what I wanted was you."

"You're neurotic." She spat and gasped as he kissed her neck again

"Lightning?" he whispered beside her ear

"Yes?" she hoarsely replied

"Lightning, I'm going to make you fall in love with me."

With that, Noctis turned her around to face him and he gripped her shoulders. Their eyes met and were kept there. The girl's icy blue eyes looked lost and afraid, oh how he was going to enjoy torturing her. No one could leave this place alive; if word got out his plan would be ruined. He couldn't have that now could he?

"Have fun here." He said in a sing-song voice before he disappeared into thin air...

------

Lightning blinked as soon as he disappeared. The chilled air seemingly turned back to normal and that feeling she felt when she looked at that painting before went away.

"What just happened?" she asked herself out loud

What happened was a man who claimed to be a dead prince somehow mysteriously went up to her and told her that she had 'awakened' him and that she could not leave. What was wrong with her? Was she dreaming? She must be if she was imagining stupid things like this…

"_Lightning, I'm going to make you fall in love with me."_

What did he mean by that? She remembered looking into his deep eyes.

His eyes. Those beautiful, full amber eyes that looked into her very soul. They beheld a dark promise, it made her insides churn.

_What does he plan on doing to me? He won't kill me, I'm sure of it. But I can't help but wonder what he has up his sleeves…_

Lightning shook her head and looked at the painting of Etro again. She wondered what exactly _did_ happen 10 years ago.

Turning her back on the portrait, she began to head downstairs. As she stepped down each of old wooden steps, they squealed and squeaked eerily until she reached the bottom.

She stopped when her shoes hit the cold, slightly breaking wooden floor at the bottom of the stairs.

It all seemed so…strange. Dark, in a sense.

Lightning looked around her surroundings carefully.

Nothing overly interesting, just a couple of busted figurines and broken equipment.

There were 4 black walls with one blood red door. It was dusty and old, yes, but she honestly didn't know what made it so scary 10 years ago.

But that prince?

Lightning shuddered.

He made her skin crawl and blood run cold. What was he, _who_ was he and what other secrets did this place hide?

"I have to get out of here." She whispered as she began to head towards what she thought was the exit…

-------

It was a cold, frosty night. Vanille thought it was freezing, despite the fact she was covered in warm, pink blankets and her new, electronic heater was on and turned to full power.

She felt cold because she missed Lightning. Vanille hadn't seen her since she mysteriously left the house just over a few hours ago. She didn't tell anyone where she was going, or even that she left, but Vanille had saw her sneak out.

Vanille sat upright, blankets still wrapped around her. She wondered if Sazh knew where she went.

Unwrapping herself from the warmth of the covers, Vanille stepped out and silently tip-toed out the hall and to outside a door that had the number '42' on it.

"Sazh?" she asked quietly and knocked on the door

No reply.

"Sazh?" she knocked again, a little louder

Still no response.

Vanille sighed and opened the cream coloured door. She crept up to the large, double sized bed that had a person in it. She tapped the figure's shoulder a few times.

"Sazh? Sazh I need to talk to you."

Vanille tapped Sazh's shoulder again.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaazh? Wake up!!"

Vanille sighed, grabbed his shoulders and shook him mercilessly.

"Wake up!!!"

Sazh groaned and blinked sleepily.

"Wha-? Why'd ya wake a me up for?" he asked hazily

Vanille grimaced, "It's about Lightning. She had left a few hours ago but she still hasn't returned! I'm really worried about her."

Sazh chuckled, "I'm sure Lightning can take care of herself, she's a big girl. Not to mention she _is_ a soldier y'know."

Vanille sighed, "I know, I know. I just…can't help but feel worried about her. She hasn't come home yet!"

At that moment a piercing scream filled the air and the two immediately looked at each other. Looking at each other, they both knew what the other was thinking.

Something was wrong with Lightning…

-------

He teleported to the room.

_His _room.

_His _dark and empty room that had nothing but a grand throne for him, the prince, to sit on. And this was_ his_ house. He owned the place, and nothing, no 'light' could take it from him.

Noctis mused upon what he liked. There were many things he enjoyed. Such things brought darkness and despair. In fact, he liked more than that. He also liked coldness, rain, blood, chocolate-chip cookies that were freshly baked and hot out of the oven…

Oh! How could he possibly forget? He loved madness above all things.

Madness was essential in anything and in everything there was always an element of madness. In everyone there is always a speck of insanity. All a person needs a little spark of madness, or else they never dare cut the rope and be free. Oh yes, he enjoyed madness above all was certain.

Alas, there was one more thing he liked…

He smiled as he thought about the girl.

Lightning, wasn't it?

He thought about how he'd been holding her for over an hour without moving. He thought about the feeling of his lips against her smooth, soft skin. He found her…intriguing. Why this was so he had no idea. She was just…interesting and different. Stella wasn't nearly as amusing as she was. This girl, Lightning, had a certain…something about her. Something that no other girl he knew had. He did not know, but what ever it was she'd have to play his little game if she wanted out. She had to learn that if she wanted to get out alive.

A certain gaming company should make a game based on him...

* * *

**Playlist:**

Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin

Mysterious Atmosphere - Takefumi Haketa

* * *

**Soooo? How was the second chapter? Good? Bad? Weird?  
**

**Nocty's a tad insane isn't he??? Maybe he can do my homework for me...**

**Don't forget to read and review!! :D  
**


End file.
